Life Is Full of Surprises
by StephanieJay23
Summary: This is about the O'Conner siblings.  Brian has two sister's named Isabella Marie and Meghan Alexis O'Conner.  These two girls fall for Dominic Toretto and Vince.
1. Surprise

Chapter One: Surprise

Right now, a young girls is on her way to her brother Brian's house. Did I forget to mention her name? Well her name is Isabella Marie O'Conner. She has a twin sister named Meghan Alexis O'Conner. The reason why she's on my way to her brother's house is because he's in trouble. She got a call from his homie Rome. Brian, Meghan, and Isabella have the same father but different mother; so that would make Brian her half-brother.

Basically her life story is that she grew up with her mother while her brother Brian got to life with their father and be away from all the drama. If your wondering what kind of drama I'm talking about I'll tell you. Their mother was never around, she always had to work, they lived in a horrible neighborhood, and she had to raise herself and her sister because their couldn't.

Now being eighteen she moved away from home to attend college. her sister Meghan on the other hand decided to stay and be with their mother. She attends the University of Miami. Your probably wondering where she lived right? Well she lived in the Bronx in New York; she got a scholarship to attend university in Miami. Luckily for her, Brian is actually in Miami so she didn't have to drive very far.

When she finally get to her destination she see's that her brother has done well for himself. The area is by the water and there are lots of cars and people. She gets out of her car which is a blue Skyline. She heads over to the group of people and ask this young girl, "Uhm excuse me. Do you know a Brian O'Conner?" The girl looks at her and smiles and says, "Yeah. Whose asking?" "I'm Brian's sister Isabella and I got a call from a guy named Rome asking me to come down." The girl just looked at her and said, "Oh. So your Brian's little sister. I'm Suki, Brian's friend." She smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Suki. Do you mind leading me in the direction of my brother?" "Not a problem follow me." She turned around and started to lead Isabella to a group of guys hanging out by the dock. Suki said, "Hey Brian. Special delivery for you." She steps aside and he stares at me. I say, "Surprise." She smiles at her older brother.

He stares at her and says, "What are you doing here Bella?" Bella sighs and says "Bri your homie Rome called me and said you need help cause you got yourself into trouble AGAIN." He looked at Rome and glared at him. Rome said, "Hey. You're the one who got yourself into this and I thought your sister would like to know what you've been doing and maybe she would have liked to see you." She smiles and said, "You must be Rome, huh. Well I'm Isabella one of Brian's younger sisters. Thanks for the call and your right I did want to see him. And by the way Brian, if it's legal troubles I can help you. I have connections ya know." He stood there shocked and said, "How did you know?" She laughs and said, "Brian I'm not dumb. I read the newspaper all the time and I watch the news so I kind of put two and two together and figured it out. Let me guess while you were a cop you went undercover to take down a Mr. Dominic Torretto and you fell in love with his sister and blew your cover then ran to Miami where you were given a job and your dragged Roman into to take down a Mr. Carter Veron, then you got into more cop business to take down Baraga and Dom was involved and at the end he ended up with a sentence of life in prison and you and his sister Mia with some help from others busted him out? Did I get any of it right?" All Brian could do was nod.

She laughs again. Brian then said, "H-how did you know? "And again big brother I'm not dumb and I got connections," She says. Just then the infamous Dominic Torretto and his sister Mia came walking towards them. Dom's eyes were on Bella. Dom says when he walks up to them, "So Brian, whose your friend?" "This is-" Brian began. Bella interrupted and said, "I can speak for myself Brian. Hi, I'm Isabella…..Brian's younger sister. Nice to meet you Dominic." She smiled after. Dom just looked down at her and said, "How do you know my name?" "Brian you and your friends aren't that bright. Dominic I know your name because I know all about you and your crew and my brother and his crew. I have friends in high places and well low places as well. I only came to help you guys. Look at the time, I have to go. We'll catch up another time. Kay Brian?" Brian nodded and Isabella was off to her car and driving back to her dorm room.


	2. Home Sweet Home?

_Sorry about the misspellings in the last chapter and sorry for not specifying the ages of the characters. The twins are 21._

Chapter two: Home Sweet Home?

Once Bella got back to her dorm she laid down on her bed and began to think that Dom was actually kind of good looking in that brooding mysterious way. But she also thought about her sister and how much she missed her so Bella decided she was going to call Meghan. _Ring…Ring…Ring…._"Hello?," Meghan said. "OMG Hey Megs! I miss you sissy." "Haha hey Bella. I miss you too." Bella sighed and said, "So guess what." "What?" "Our little Brian got himself into trouble AGAIN but this time he has cute friends involved hehe." "OH MY GOODNESS Bella haha is that all you think about?" "Uhm nahh haha and its not my fault that my roommate is so fine okay. Christian isn't even here…..what the hell." "Bells do NOT even go there. Remember what happened last time? You guys were together then he cheated on you and you guys still had to be roommates, I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever sis. So when are you coming down for good? Cause I'm think we get our own place together and just party all the time." Meghan chuckled and said, "Are you being serious sis. I mean are you sure you want me as your roommate again?" "Haha yeah I'm sure Megs. I miss you a lot and well you see I kind of already have a place for us to live so you cant say no and your coming down tomorrow just so you know. Okay well I got to go bye." Bella hung up on her sister and laughed. She then got out of bed and changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.

_The Next Morning:_

Isabella woke up to her roommate Christian walking in, he was making a lot of noise. "What the hell Christian? I'm trying to sleep here, I had a long eventful night so if you don't mind can you keep it down and just go to bed already?" "Sorry Bella. I just ya know had a lot of fun last night." Isabella wanted to shoot herself so bad cause she so did NOT want to know what he was doing last night. She said, " JESUS CHRISTIAN! I don't want to know. Thank gawd I'm moving out soon so I don't have to hear about all of your little sexcapades. I have to much going on to even need to have to have psychologist to get all of those mental images out of mind of you and your sex partners." Christian looked shocked and said, "WAIT! Your moving out? Why? I don't want you to move out. I don't want another roommate I want you."

Bella sighed and said, "Well I want my sister as a roommate so I'm moving out and your going to get a new roommate and you will like him or her and be nice to them or else Christian." Christian just looked at her and said, "Maybe I don't want to be nice to that person. Cause I'll be missing my boo." He blew her a kiss. Bella let out a groan and said, "Christian we can NOT do this. I need a new boy in my life and I think I found him today so yeah back off boy." Christian didn't want to believe that she found a new man because he thought they'd always get back together. Since freshman year they've always had strong chemistry. Now 4 years later he knew they still had that chemistry because on her 21st birthday, they hooked up and she told him she loved him. They were both drunk but he still remembers that night and he knows that she meant what she said.

Christian opened his mouth and said, "But Bella, you told me that you loved me." Bella shook her head and said, "Chris I was drunk, I didn't know what I was saying." Christian sighed and said, "I know you meant it, you showed me you meant it that night. You and I made love and since then that's all I ever think of." Bella sighed and got out of bed got her clothes ready and walked to their bathroom, she walked in and before she closed the door she said, "If that were true you wouldn't be screwing around with other people." she closed the door and turned the shower on.

Christian ended up just sitting on his bed thinking that she was right. Bella was in the shower for 10 minutes but she was in the bathroom for a half hour because she was getting ready to head out to see Brian. She wore jean shorts, a white male tank top, and black converses. The tank top was tied in the back, to where its bunched up at her waist. Once she walked out of the bathroom she saw that Christian was sleeping in his bed peacefully. She tip toed out of the room and started walking towards her car.

Halfway to her car, she was stopped by none other Mr. Dominic Toretto. "Uhm hey Dom…..what are you doing here? And how did you find out where I lived?" "Well this guy named Christian came by the deck after you left and started talking about this girl named Isabella that he knew, and that her brother worked at the garage there. So I followed him when he left this morning, I wasn't sure if it was you so I just waited out here to see if you walked out of the room or a different person walked out of the room." Bella nodded and said, "Well yeah it was me, the girl he was talking about. I'm his roommate if you hadn't figured it out yet. Well uhm I gotta go so I'll see you later Dom." Bella waved bye to him and continued her way to her car.


	3. Misunderstandings

Chapter three: Misunderstandings

Before Bella started her car, she sat in the drivers seat, just thinking about what just had happened. While in deep thoughts her phone started ringing, but she didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?," Bella said. "Bella who the fuck was that guy that you were talking to? Is he your boyfriend?"

Bella thought to herself why the hell did Christian care, they were together. "Christian he isn't my boyfriend. This is just a misunderstanding, that was one of my brother's garage buddy's. He came to tell me that my brother wants me to go to the garage today." Bella lied.

Christian calmed down and said, "Oh. Okay then, never mind. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing." Bella sighed and said, "Yeah I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Bella drove straight to the garage after the phone call with Christian. When she got there she was greeted by Rome. "Hey shawty." Rome said. "Haha hey Rome. Is Brian around?" Rome nodded and turned around and yelled, "YO BRI!"

Bella had to chuckle at this boy's antics. "Hey sis," Brian said. "Hey big brother. I came here to talk to you about some stuff." Brian only nodded.

"Okay well first off, tell Dom NEVER to come down to my dorms again. Second, Meghan and I are going to be living together now. And third I'm going to call Tanner whether you like it or not. Kay?"

"WOAH Dom went to your dorm? When was this decided? And the hell you are. You aren't going to call Tanner." Bella arched her eyebrow and said, "You aren't allowed to tell me what to do anymore Brian. I'm 21 and guess what, I'm NOT a little girl anymore. Besides he's the one that can help. He always did like Megan and I more than he liked you."

Brian was about to respond when Bella's phone went off to _Backseat. _"Bri give me like 5 minutes at the most, it's the ex." Brian nodded and Bella answered the phone. "Yes Christian?" "I ugh ya know just wanted to where you were at." Bella sighed and said, "Look Christian I'm fine. You don't need to know where I am, okay? You arent my boyfriend anymore remember?"

Christian sighed and said, "I just wanted to know where you were. And yeah I remember." Bella looked towards Brian and said, "Look Christian, I got to go. I have things to take care of, so I'll see you when I get home."

With that being said Bella hung up and looked at Brian and said, "So what were you going to say?" Brian said, "Ugh yeah I forgot, so I'll get back to you on that. Why was your ex calling you?"

Bella sighed and said, "He was calling me to check up on me. He still has feelings for me. Like this morning after Dom came by, I was about to drive here when he called me asking if Dom was my boyfriend. I was like what the hell? No, this is just a misunderstanding."

Brian nodded and said, "Oh. Well do you like Dom?" Bella looked confused and said, "Uhmm I don't even know the guy enough to decide whether or not I like him or not. So as of now no I don't like him. Why?"

"I was just asking sis." Bella nodded and said, "Uhm well okay then. I'm going to go bug Rome now. See ya later Bri."


	4. Dare

Chapter four: dare

Bella walked towards the garage where she saw Tej, Rome, Jimmy and Suki playing poker. She walks up to them and says, "Hey Rome, wanna play a little game of truth or dare but without the truths?"

Rome looks up from his cards to look at her smiling face and says, "Sure why not. You guys down to play to?"

They all nodded their heads and Bella said, "Hell yeah this is gonna be fun. The rules are there are no rules, anything goes. Oh and if you don't want to do a dare you have to take a shot. Aight?"

All of them smiled and nodded. Rome said, "Aight then, I go first. Suki I dare you to go up to Brian and flash him your goods." Suki's face went from happy to shocked.

Bella started cracking up and said, "Ay Suki, you don't have to. You can just take a shot and be done with it if you want. Besides I think Mia would get pisses at you if you flashed her boyfriend your goods."

Suki said, "I'm just gonna take the shot. I don't wanna die anytime soon cause of this dumbass fool" She pointed at Rome and continued saying, "My turn, Bella I dare you to give a Rome a lap dance."

Bella got the mischievous look in her eyes and nodded. She walked over to Rome and straddled his lap and whispered in his ear, "Make sure little Romey here stays in his confinement or your gonna have one pissed off big brother on your ass."

She then proceeded to grind down onto his hips, Rome let out a little groan. Bella laughed and got off of him. Rome opened his eyes (which he didn't realize he closed) and said, "What the hell?"

"Little Romey there was getting excited and I didn't want Brian to kick your ass over a little innocent game of truth or dare," Bella said.

Tej chuckled and said, "Yeah…INNOCENT game of truth or dare my ass." Then everyone else laughed,

Bella spoke up and said, "Tej I dare you to go jump off the dock naked." A smirk pulled at her lips when she saw Tej's face fall. She also added, "Don't be a wimp Tej. No one's gonna make fun of your manhood I promise."

Tej was definitely not gonna take that statement from Bella so he got up off of his seat and made his way over to the dock. Once on the dock he pulled off his shirt then proceeded to unbutton his shorts and unzip them, he pulled his shorts and boxers off at the same time. Everyone was cracking up at the table because of Brian's facial expression. Before Brian could say anything to Tej; Tej dived into the water naked.

Bella got out of her seat and walked off to get Tej and towel from the table next to theirs and then she made her way to the deck where Tej was climbing onto. She then said, "Here Tej. I don't think Brian would appreciate the look at your manhood down there."

Tej chuckled and said, "Thanks Bella." Bella smiled and said, "No prob. Now hurry your ass up and get back to the table cause its your turn."

Tej nodded and hurried off to get fully clothed once again. When Bella got back to the table Jimmy asked, "Why did you give him a towel? We were all looking forward to Brian's reaction of seeing Tej walked up to us naked."

Bella chuckled and said, "Well Brian would ask why he did that and Tej would tell him we are playing truth or dare with the truths and then Brian would tell us to stop and that would be no fun what so ever. So that's why I went to give Tej a towel. And speaking of the devil here he comes."

Tej takes his seat in between Bella and Suki once and again and said, "You guys happy now?" Everyone laughed and nodded their heads.

"Well now that my dare is done, its my turn. Jimmy I dare you to make out with Suki for 10 seconds, with tongue just so you know."

Jimmy nodded and got out of seat and made his way to Suki. He leans down and kisses Suki without hesitation, for the first 5 seconds there was no tongue but then Jimmy sticks his tongue into Suki's mouth and she moans a little bit. After the 10 seconds were up Jimmy was the one to pull away and walk back to his seat.

"DAYUMMMMMM Jimmy you got game, "Bella said. Jimmy chuckled and said, "Yeah girl I know. Anyways its my turn, Rome I dare you to strip for Bella."

Rome raised his eyebrow but nodded. He walks up to Bella and says, "This is for you baby girl." Then he winks at her. He starts to unbutton his plaid shirt slowly, once all the buttons were unbuttoned he took off his shirt and threw it on Bella. Next he started to work on his shorts, he unbutton them and then he unzipped them and pulled them off. Before he was able to get his boxers off Brian comes.

Brian says, "What the fuck are you doing Rome?" Brian was pissed cause his supposed best friend is getting naked in front of his sister.

Bella said, "Yo Brian chill. We were just playing a game of Truth or Dare without the truths. Jimmy dared Rome to strip for me okay. Its just the game so why don't you go get a beer and relax and join the game or go get a beer and hang out with Mia inside."

Brian then said, "Well this is an inappropriate game of Truth or Dare."

Bella scoffed and said, "Its not like you haven't played an inappropriate game of Truth or Dare back in the day. So don't give us shit about this game. And we aren't even doing anything bad"

It was Brian's turn to scoff and say, "You call Tej getting butt naked and skinny dipping not bad?"

Bella nodded and said, "Well yeah cause no one saw anything. I gave Tej a towel didn't I? Honestly Bri, if your gonna be a party pooper can you at least get us some more shit glasses for the game?"

Brian looked confused and asked, "Why do you need shot glasses?"

Bella sighed and said, "If you don't do a dare you have to take a shot. And there aren't any rules so anything goes."

"If you need shot glasses go get them yourselves, I don't want to be apart of this. I know nothing of this game and I don't know what you guys are doing over here. Got it?", Brian said.

Bella smiled and said, "Thanks big brother. We promise we'll be good and not do anything stupid. So you can go inside and be with your girlfriend now, we got everything under control out here."

Brian nodded and walked off towards the garage. Rome laughed and said, "Damnnn I've never seen Brian that pissed off." Everyone laughed and agreed with Rome.

"Well then I guess its my turn" Rome said and continued with saying, "Bella I dare you to go skinny dipping and no one is allowed to get you a towel since Brian knows what were doing here."

Everyone nodded and Bella got up out of her seat and said, "Rome if I get arrested cause of your ass I will get you back." Rome laughed and he saw her walk to t\he dock.

Bella crossed her arms in front of her and put her hands on the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. Then she unbuttoned her shorts and unzipped them and pulled them down her tan legs. After she reached behind her and undid her bra and finally she pulled off her matching underwear. She then proceeded to dive into the water.

When coming up for air she saw Dom standing at the dock. She said, "Oh hey Dom. What's up?"

Dom just stared at her and said, "I was just gonna ask you the same question."

Bella nodded and started to pull herself out of the water and started climbing out of the water and said, "Well I just went skinny dipping. Now you answer my question."

When she was fully out of the water Dom was covering her and said, "Well I just got here when I saw you diving into the water naked."

Bella nodded and said, "Dom could you do me a favor and get my clothes that are behind you."

Dome nodded and turned around and got her clothes. He handed them to her and said, "Why did you go skinny dipping?"

Bella chuckled and said, "Well Tej, Suki, Jimmy, Rome, and I are playing Truth or Dare without the truths. And well Rome dared me to go skinny dipping and I accepted the dare cause I didn't want to the shot."

Bella was starting to get dressed when Dom said, 'Oh, sounds like a fun game."

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah but now I'm hungry and don't want to play. You wanna get some lunch with me?

After asking her question she was already fully clothed and Dom said, "yeah sure, lets go get some lunch."

Bella led the way back to the game of truth or dare. When she was in front of the crew she said, "Ay I'm gonna go get some lunch with Dom so im done playing for the say and Rome you owe me the rest of the strip tease you gave me earlier."

They all nodded and Rome said, "When you get back, I'll give it to you." He winked at her after saying that statement.

Dom said, "Come on Bella let's go. I'm hungry too ya know."

Bella chuckled and said, "Aight aight, I'm coming. We're taking my car just so you know and you can drive." Bella handed Dom her car keys and they were headed to her car.


	5. Is This A Lunch Date?

Chapter five: Is this a lunch date?

Once Dom and Bella got in the car Dom asked, "So is this a lunch date you asked me to go on?"

Bella smirked and said, "It's whatever you want it to be big boy."

Dom chuckled and said, "I see why Brian looks after you a lot, your trouble girl."

Bella smiled and said, "Yeah just wait till you see my sister Meghan and I together. Her and I are a force to be reckoned with. We get hella crazy together, like no joke."

Just then Bella's phone went off and it was Meghan.

"Hey Megs" Bella said.

"_Hey Bells" Meghan said._

"So you down in Miami yet? Or do I have to go drag your ass down here?" Bella asked.

"_Nahh Bells you don't have to drag my ass down there. I'm already here at the garage with everyone. Where are you?" Meghan asked._

"Well I just stepped out with this hunk that came in to get his car fixed, we're going on a lunch date. So you don't have to worry about me, he doesn't look dangerous at all." Bella said giggling because of the look on Dom's face.

"Hey I am not a customer at the garage Isabella, and you're the one who invited me out on this lunch date remember. And she does have to worry about you because I'm the one whose driving the car. Now put your shirt back on." Dom said with a smirk and a wink directed at Bella.

"_Isabella Marie O'Conner are you having sex with a guy you hardly know in your car? AND your letting him give you a ride. Uh-uh I am SOOOO telling Brian what your doing you dirty little naughty girl." Meghan said then hung up on her._

Bella threw a glare at Dom and said, "Thanks Dom. Now Meghan is gonna tell Brian I'm letting a random guy give me ride. In more than one way."

"Baby girl you started it. Even though I am a hunk, I am NO customer of the garage and you gotta admit it was pretty funny. And I've already seen you naked so its no big deal." Dom said confidently.

"You do realize that once Brian hears about this and see's us driving back to the garage he is gonna shit his pants right and he's gonna think we fooled around in my car. Which means he might just searching my car." Bella said with a groan.

Dom patted her thigh and said, "Well that just gives me some street cred huh. I mean getting into the one of the best drivers sister's pants is a huge accomplishment." Then he winked at her and pulled into 'Bongos Cuban Café'.

Bella had to laugh at that and she said, "Hey you wanna play a little prank on Brian?"

Dom thought about it for awhile and said, "Hell yeah."

Bella said, "Good. Here's the plan, when we get back to the garage take your tank top off and I'll mess my hair up and take off my tank top and wear yours. We'll say things got rough and my shirt ripped got it?"

Dom smiled and said, "Yeah I got it. Brian is gonna flip the switch when he see's that."

Bella chuckled and said, "That's the whole point Dom. So what do you want to eat?"

Dom shrugged and said, "I don't know. I've never tried this place."

Bella smiled and said, "Well luckily for you I have. The Cuban Sandwiches here are to die for. Trust me oh and Dom, don't worry about your record. I have it covered."

Dom didn't register what she had said for a couple of minutes then responded, "What do you mean?"

Bella smiled and said, "I have a friend that owes me a big favor and I gave him a call on the way over to the garage this morning. He's working on getting your record clean. So probably by the end of the day you'll be a free man."

Dom smiled and said, "But why would you want to help me? You barely know me."

Bella chuckled and said, "So what if I barely know you? I already like you enough to want to help you. Trust me, it was nothing really. They guy owed me a favor and now I finally get to use the favor. Just be happy and don't ask any questions about. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna get my brother out of trouble."

Dom stared and at Bella and said, "Thank you. You don't know how much of a relief it is to know that I don't have to be on the run anymore. And I can bring my family here with me."

"Well I'm glad I could help you out. You don't know how it makes me feel to know that I could help a friend in need." Bella said with a smile.

Their waitress came over and started to look Dom up and down and gave him a flirtatious smile. Bella wasn't gonna have that she said, "So baby, are you gonna try the Cuban Sandwich like I recommended?"

Dom knew exactly what Bella was doing so he decided to play along. "Yeah baby girl. I am gonna try it. But do you want to split one with me?"

Bella smiled and said, "Of course, anything for you baby." She then leaned over the table to plant a kiss on Dom's lips.

Long enough to the point where the waitress just left without taking their drink orders. Bella saw a waiter coming by and said, "Uhm excuse me one of the waitress just left without taking our drink orders."

"Oh. I am so sorry about that. What can I get you two to drink?" The waiter said.

"I'll have a water and the big guy over there will have a corona. Please" Bella said sweetly.

The waiter nodded his head said, "Okay sure no problem. Be right back with your guys' drinks."

Dom started laughing and said, "Really Bella, really? You just had to get the waitress pissed off by kissing me."

Bella smirked and said, "You didn't object to it so I guess that means you liked me kissing you in front of her and this whole restaurant."

Dom didn't reply to Bella just looked down at the table and waited for his corona to come.

"So Dom, tell me about your family." Bella said.

"Well obviously there's Mia, my younger sister. Then there's Leon, he was our radar guy to check if the cops were coming. There's also Vince, the muscle guy that has a bad temper and the guy that beat the crap out of your brother. And there's Letty and Jesse. They both died awhile back. Jesse was shot when your brother first came around and Letty was killed in a car accident and gun shot wound no to long ago, it happened before I went to prison." Dom said.

Bella sighed and said, "Well they all seem cool. I heard a lot about Jesse, one of my friends knew and we actually met once. He was a cool kid. Letty I know a lot about. I've seen her record and all that's she's done for you and your family. Vince I can dig. I can relate to him when it comes to beating the crap out of my brother. And Leon seems really chill. I think Vince and Leon should come over here and just be here for you."

"You really do know a lot about me and my family huh?" Dom said.

"Well just the things that the cops know and a little here and there from Brian. But other than that I don't really know anything about you or your family. But I've come to see that you guys are really cool and are like family now." Bella said with a smile.

Just then their waitress came back with their food and drink. The waitress said, "Sorry about walking away and taking your drink orders, that was highly unprofessional of me to do."

Bella nodded and said, "It's okay. I would have walked away to if a couple was about to make out in front of me at a restaurant."

The waitress nodded and walked off. Bella took one half of the sandwich and bit into it. She moaned at the tastefulness of it.

Dom just looked at her and got turned on by the sound she made. He took his half and bit into it as well and thought _damn she was right this sandwich is to die for. Better not tell her she was right. Not good for the image haha_

When they were done eating and got back to the car Bella said, "Okay big guy take your shirt off."

"If it only took a lunch date to make say take my shirt off I would have taken you out last night." Dom said with a smirk.

"Smartass….take your shirt off so we can pull the prank on Brian." Bella said while taking her shirt off.

Dom just stared and her chest the whole time. He was beginning to fall for this girl. He then took off his own tank top and handed it to her.

Once they got back to the garage Bella quickly messed up her hair and made it look like she just had sex.

She got out of the car and walked towards the open garage to see that everyone was staring at her.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Bella said with a smile.

"Don't 'hey guys. What's up' us Bella. Meghan told us what you were doing. And I can tell what you were doing." Brian said sounding pissed off.

"Brian it was a stranger at all. I only said that to mess with Meghan and the guy. I went to lunch with Dom. Didn't Rome, Suki, Tej, or Jimmy tell you where I was going?" Bella said in an innocent voice.

Brian shook his head and said, "So you had sex with Dom? Because of you say no I will know that your lying to me because your hair is messed up and your wearing his tank top."

"Well I didn't have another option. Things kind of got rough and my shirt ripped." Bella said looking down at the ground.

Just then Dom came and said, "Hey baby girl. Did you like the ride I gave you?"

Brian was fuming by that time and said, "What the fuck Dom? You screwed my sister in her car and you ruined her shirt so you had to give her yours."

Bell and Dom chuckled and then Bella said, "Brian your hella dumb. I didn't sleep with Dom, I only kissed him to get our waitress mad at lunch. And my shirt didn't rip, I just took it off and took Dom's to get a rise out of you and I'm screwed with my hair to make it look like this. Dom hasn't touched me at all."

Brian was going to kill his little sister he then said, "Bella if I were you I'd run because I want to strangle you for giving me a heart attack."

Bella let out a squeal and hid behind Dom and said, "But Brian, I wasn't the one who said I was having sex. It was Meghan, she was the one who came up with the conclusion I just followed along with her story."

Bella got Brian there and he calmed down. He then said, "I swear I'm gonna die because of you and your sister like no joke."

"So Bri where is my lovely sister? So I can kick her ass for what she told you." Bella said looking serious.

"She's in the garage with everyone else playing poker," Brian replied.

She walked towards the garage. "Dude Meghan is going to die, "Brian told Dom.

When Bella got into the garage she sent Meghan a death glare and said, "Meghan get your ass over here now and NO hiding behind Rome to save you."

Meghan gulped and walked over to her sister, "Hey sis. How was your lunch date with that one guy?" Meghan tried to calm her sister down.

Bella grabbed Meghan by the wrist and led her towards the deck and pushed her into the water. "Hi to you too sissy. Next time you tell Brian I'm having sex with anyone in my car I will pour ice old water on you."

The Bella helped her sister out of the water and give her a hug. Meghan than said, "Bells you're a crazy bitch you know that?"

Bella chuckled and said, "Gawd I know right. Oh well I get it from dad's side of the family cause Brian's a crazy ass bastard to ya know. Well let me go introduce you to the guy I went to lunch with."

While walk back to Dom and Brian, Bella took off Dom's tank top and gave it to her sister. "Dom this is my twin sister, Meghan. Meghan this is Dom, the guy you thought I was having sex with."

Meghan chuckled and said, "Sorry about that. I just sort of jumped to conclusions on that."

"It's no problem. I had fun getting under you brothers skin. Bell why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Dom said."

"I pushed Meghan into the water so I took off you tank top and gave it to her." Bella said.

"Bella go put your shirt on please, I don't want the customers gawking at you." Brian said.


	6. Off Limits

Chapter six: off limits

"Brian your customers aren't the ones you need to worry about gawking at me, its this big guy here." Bella said and pointed to Dom.

"What no." Dom said.

"Think whatever it is you want to think Dom, but you and I both know its true. Anyways I'm gonna go to my dorm now and take Meghan with me because she needs to help me pack my things. Bye guys, see you later or something." Bella said then waved bye to them.

"Bye guys. It was nice meeting you by the way Dom. Better get going before she kicks my ass. Peace." Meghan said then walked away from the boys.

"Were you really gonna gawk at my sister Dom? You do know she is off limits right?" Brian said to his friend that was gawking at Bella.

"What? Huh? Uhmm yeah no I wasn't gonna gawk at your sister bro. And why is she off limits again?" Dom said to Brian.

"Good and because her ex boyfriend is still in love with her and keeping tabs on her. That's why he was here last night."

"Oh well don't worry Brian. I'm not interested in your sister."

"Good, glad that's settled well I'll see you later. I have a lunch date with your sister." Brian then walked off.

Dom was left to think to himself. _Why the fuck did I just lie to Brian saying that I wasn't interested in Bella when I am. I am totally fucked, just great Dominic. Look at what you just got yourself into you dumbass._

_**In the car with Bella and Meghan**_

"So Bella, whats the deal with you and that Dom guy?" Meghan asked her sister.

Without looking away from the road Bella answered with, "Megs nothing is going on with Dom. We're just friends and I just met the guy yesterday. Besides nothing can happen between him and I while Brian is around, you know how he is about you and I dating anyone."

Meghan nodded and said, "Well do you want something to happen between the two of you?"

"Megs I really don't know. I mean I hardly know the guy yet I'm really attracted to him. Plus I don't think Brian will be pleased to know that I'm dating one of his guys. That'll be entirely awkward."

"Okay Bella listen to me okay. Screw Brian and what he has to say. Plus he can't say shit to you about dating one of his guys cause he's dating Dom's sister Mia."

Bella nodded and said, "Your right but still I don't want a relationship right now. Christian is still in love with me and keeping tabs on me. Whenever I leave the dorm he has to call me and ask me where I'm at and it sucks balls."

Meghan knew how her sister felt about people keeping tabs on her. Ever since Bella helped out Tanner in that one case she hated being checked up on whenever she went out.

If your wondering what case she was on I'll tell you. Bella helped Tanner bring down one of Miami's biggest drug dealers, Michael Santiago. Tanner had Bella be his girlfriend for a whole year and within that year all she did was be followed wherever she went, people calling her and asking her where she was.

Bella hated that whole year , to her it was just a waste of time but finally they caught Michael at one of his clubs. Bella was thrilled because that meant Tanner owed her a huge favor and that she was free from people keeping tabs on her.

"Tell Christian to stop calling you and to leave you the hell alone." Meghan said to her sister.

Once at a stop light Bella looked at her sister and said, "Meghan its not that easy to say to Christian. He isn't the type of person to give up on what he wants."

"Okay then call the cops on him and tell them that he's stalking you. Call Tanner and tell him what's going on with you."

Bella sighed and said, "I can't do that to him Meghan. He was the one that was always there for me when I needed someone to lean on or someone to talk to when I couldn't talk to you."

"Meghan I don't care. You either tell him to leave you alone or I call Tanner and have him take care of it. Take your pick." Meghan said frustrated at her sister."

"Uhmm I'll try the first one and if that one doesn't work, you can call Tanner okay?"

"That's all I ask Bella."


	7. Moving Out

Chapter 7: Moving Out

"Well here we are." Bella said while parking in the parking structure.

"FINALLY!" Meghan said.

"Oh shut up kid. Let's get this over with already."

Bella gout of the car followed by Meghan. They made their way to Bella's dorm room. Bella unlocked the door and Christian was waiting on his bed waiting for her.

"Hey Bella." Christian said with a smile.

"Uhm hi Chris, This is my twin sister Meghan."

"Nice to meet you Chris." Meghan said with a smile.

"Well, we only came by to pack my shit up."

"Bella I don't want you to move out."

"Uhh Chris we already went over this. I'm gonna move out and you can't say or do anything for me to change my mind." Bella said frustrated.

"I'm not gonna let you move out Bells."

"Just leave me alone Chris."

"Yeah Chris leave my sister alone or you'll regret it." Meghan said with a glare.

"Ooooo little sister threatening me?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I am Christian. Trust me, my sister and I know lots of people in high and low places that would be willing to do us any favors we ask. So why don't you just step off. Let us just move Bella's crap out of here and you can move on with your life with that pretty face of yours intact."

Chris glared at Meghan and said, "Fuck you."

Bella lost it and said, "CHRIS SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T EVER TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!. I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, JUST YOUR FRIEND. THINGS WILL NEVER CHANGE SO GET OUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Bella had just finished packing her last box. When she said, "Help me out over here Meghan. We can go now."

"Bella please, don't leave." Chris said pleadingly.

"No Chris. Now let me go."

Bella grabbed her last box and exited out the door and made her way to the car. Once in the car Meghan said, "Thanks for sticking up for me in there."

Bella smiled and looked at her sister and said, "I'll always stick up for you sis. And I think we should call Tanner about Chris."

"Now you agree with me."

"Shut up and call him."

Throughout the drive to their new apartment Meghan was on the phone with Tanner and she explained the whole situation with Chris. Tanner agreed to get a restraing order over the kid so he didn't fuck wit their lives.


	8. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

When the twins arrived at their new apartment Meghan realized that they were a block away from Brian's garage. Meghan just smiled because she was glad that she go to be close to her siblings again.

Bella said, "If you haven't noticed, we live a block away from Brian's garage. I thought that it'd be perfect for us since we just love Brian oh so much." She added a wink at the end.

Meghan smiled and said, "Haha that is sooo true. We do love Brian a lot even if we do want to kill him half the time for being an ass."

Bella smiled and nodded. She looked away from her sister and towards their new apartment and said, "Oh and by the way we got the penthouse here. The owner of the building and I are close friends and well he gave us a discount."

Meghan looked shocked and said, "Are you fucking with me right now Bells?"

Bella shook her head and Meghan squealed.

Bella got out of the car and opened her trunk and got some of their boxes and made her way to the entrance, the doorman opened the door for her and she smiled at him.

Meghan followed behind her sister and also smiled at the doorman. Once In the lobby the owner walked up to them and said, "Hello Isabella, you didn't tell me you had a twin sister."

Bella smiled and said, "Hello Miles. I didn't have to tell you cause I showed you lots of pictures."

Miles walked up to Bella and hugged her, Bella hugged him back.

"Well Miles, this is my twin sister Meghan. Meghan this is my friend Miles."

"Nice to meet you Miles." Meghan said.

Miles smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you too. Now let's get you two up to your new home."

Meghan and Bella nodded and smiled. All three of them got into the elevator and headed up to the top floor. The elevator doors opened up and they walked out and head to the only door on that floor.

Miles opened up the door and said, "Ladies first." Meghan walked in first then Bella walked in but not before giving Miles a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my goodness. Miles this place is amazing and already furnished?" Bella said and asked.

"Well my lady. I wanted nothing but the best for the two of you." Miles said.

"It wasn't necessary Miles. We could have gotten our own furniture." Bella said.

Miles smiled and said, "Yeah I know but come on now Bells, you know I'd do anything for you even if it is buying you furniture for you and your sister's new apartment. You should know me by now."

"Yeah I know I should know you by now but you should know me to, I'm stubborn when it comes to people helping me."

Miles nodded and said, "I hope you girls like your new apartment. I'll leave you two to unpack and I will see you later."

Meghan and Bella waved goodbye to Miles and said think you for everything that he's done for them.

Meghan and Bella say at the same time, "Home sweet home."


	9. She's So Gone

Chapter Nine: She's So Gone

Bella went into her bedroom and locked the door and looked in the mirror in front of her. All she saw was a girl that looked lost and confused. So much had happened that now she couldn't even recognize herself. She softly began to sing,

"_Insecure. _

_In a skin. _

_Like a puppet, A girl on a string._"

She turns away from the mirror and walks to her bed and grabs her guitar and strums it and continues to sing,

"_Broke away. _

_Learn to fly. _

_If you want her back gotta let her shine. _

_So it looks like the joke's on you. _

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew. _

_She's so gone. _

_It's so over now. _

_She's so gone. _

_You won't find her around. _

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be 'cause she. _

_She's so gone. _

_Here I am. _

_This is me. _

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be. _

_Are you shocked? _

_Are you mad? _

_That your missing out on who I really am. _

_Now it looks like the jokes on you. _

'_Cause the girl that you thought you knew. _

_She's so gone. _

_That's so over now. _

_She's so gone. _

_You won't run her around. _

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be 'cause she. _

_She's so gone away like history._

_She's so gone._

_Baby this is me, yeah._

_She's so gone. _

_It's so over now. _

_She's so gone. _

_You won't find her around. _

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be 'cause she. _

_She's so gone. _

_She's so gone. _

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be 'cause she. _

_She's so gone. _

_She's so gone._

_So long._

_She's so gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._"

Tears silently left her eyes and onto her bed. She sets down her guitar and gets up and walks out to her balcony and looks out to the ocean and just wonders what it would feel like to walk freely into it and let the ocean carry her away. She walks back in and quietly goes into her bedroom and opens the door and tip toes to the kitchen to get a bottle of 'Jack Daniels' Miles had left there. She grabs the bottle and quietly exit's the penthouse.

Bella makes her way to the elevator and presses the button and wait for the elevator to come. She digs her phone out and shoots a quick text to Dom.

*DOM'S POV*

Dom is sitting in the office bored out of his mind when he get s a text from Bella saying, "Tell Brian I'm sorry for doing what I'm about to do. Tell him I can't handle the lying anymore, the pretending like nothing happened. Tell him I love him and that the reason I didn't text him was because I'm not good with goodbyes. Take care of him for me. I kind of might like you Dom. Bye."

Dom shoots up out of his chair and runs to the dock to see Brian and Mia making out. "BRIAN!"

Brian got startled and pulled away from Mia and looked and Dom and said, "What's up man?"

Dom didn't know what to tell him so he opened up the text and handed Brian his phone.

*BRIAN'S POV*

Brian started to shake and dropped Dom's phone. He got up and ran to his and pulled out his phone and called Bella. No answer, he decided to call Meghan. "_Hello?" _

"Meghan it's me Brian." Brian said franticly.

"_Hey Bri. What's up?" Meghan asked._

"Do you know where Bella is?" Brian asked.

"_Yeah. She's in her room. Why do you ask Brian?" Meghan wondered._

"Can you go get her for me?"

"_Yeah hold on…Uhm Bri, she's not in her room and her guitars out."_

"What does her guitar have to do with anything?" Brian wondered.

"_Something's gonna go down. She only brings out her guitar when something is bothering her or when she really needs to get her feelings out."_

"Your point is?"

"_Brian are you an idiot? My point is she's gonna do something stupid and you to dumb to even notice. I'm gonna go ask Miles and see if he's seen her. I'll call you later and btw we live in the apartment/penthouse building. Bye."_

Brian drove to their place and was about to walk in when he saw a girl walking towards the beach with a bottle of something. He had a gut feeling that it was Bella.

*BELLA'S POV*

Bella knew Dom would show the text to Brian and then Brian would try and call her and if she didn't answer he'd call Meghan. She didn't care if any of them were to find her. She took a big gulp of Jack and proceeded to walk towards the beach.

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on Bella don't be such a prude. Everyone is doing it." Paul said._

"_Paul no, I'm not gonna go skinny dipping with you guys. I'm the only girl are you fucking crazy?" Bella said._

"_We aren't gonna touch you, you're the baby of the group. You know we wouldn't let anything happen to you." Paul said._

"_Yeah Pauly I know that but I just don't want to." Bella said and looked away._

_Paul grabbed her chin and moved it so she was looking at him and he said, "  
Baby girl what's wrong?"_

_Bella shook her head and said, "Nothing. It's just you guys are gonna go away for a long time and I can't do anything about it. If you guys hadn't done what you guys did for me you would all still be here with me for the rest of our lives like we are now as the misfit family."_

"_Hey we are always gonna be the misfit family. We may not be together still but you will visit us whenever you can and we aren't that far away. The prison is like half hour away from here and you can drive up to see us whenever." Paul said trying to make her feel better._

"_Pauly. You, Danny, Vinny, Kenny, and Benny are my family and I don't want you guys to go away because of me. You guys shouldn't have beat the shit out of Tommy." Bella said while a tear fell from her eyes._

_Paul wiped the tear away and said, "We beat the shit out of him because he was trying to rape you and nobody messes with our baby girl. Like we said if the cops ask you anything you deny everything and lie. We can take what is gonna come to us for you. We love you." Paul wrapped his arms around the small girl in front of him._

_*End of Flasback*_

It's been 3 years since that night. She's gone to see the guy's but it's all her fault that they're in jail. If she hadn't gone to that party Tommy wouldn't have tried to rape her and the guys wouldn't have had to kick his ass and Tommy wouldn't have pressed charges.

She wishes she could go back to that night and just tell the cops the truth. She wishes she hadn't listened to Paul and lied about what happened. She takes the last gulp of the bottle and throws it behind her and walks into the ocean. She get's in waist deep when she feels someone wrap their arms around her waist and pull her back to the shore.

She turns and see's Brian. She asks, "Brian what are you doing here?"

Brian replies and says, "Dom showed me the text you sent him. Why were you trying to drown yourself?"

Bella sighs and says, "It's not that simple Brian. The events that led me to this are in my past but I can't escape them. I've made mistakes that led me to this."

Brian grabs her chin and moves it so she's looking at him and says, "Hey look at me. Whatever happened back then you can tell me. I'm your big brother and I love you."

Bella looks him in the eyes and said, "Brian I wish I could tell you but it opens up old wounds that I'm not ready to open. It ruined me and it took my family away from me."

Brian looked confused and said, "Bells you still have Meghan and me."

Bella shook her head and said, "Not you guys. My other family, my misfit family. Pauly, Vinny, Danny, Kenny, and Benny they are my misfit family. I was the baby and they were like brothers and dads to me."

"Are they the reason your out here tonight" Brian asked hoping she'd say no.

"Yes." Bella said.

"Bells you have to tell me what you meant when you told Dom to tell me that you were tired of lying and pretending." Brian said sternly.

Bella took a deep breath and said, "Okay. 3 years ago tonight I was at a party and this guy Tommy was really drunk and got a bit handsy. He dragged me into one of the empty bedrooms and pushed me onto the bed," She took another breath. "he got on top of me. I tried to push him off but I wasn't strong enough. I started to scream and thrash around hoping I'd either push him off or someone would hear me. Luckily the guys were walking down that hall and heard me screaming because next thing I knew Pauly had Tommy pinned to the ground and the guys were taking turns beating the shit out of him. I got off the bed and calmed the boys down and we left the party to go to the beach. I knew Tommy would call the cops so I decided I wanted to spend the last night I'd have with my boys with all of us together at the beach. When we got to the beach they wanted to go skinny dipping but I didn't want to cause I was bummed out. Pauly and I had a talk about the situation and told me to lie to the cops and deny everything and that they would take what was given to them. That was the last night I saw them, the next morning they were all arrested for assault on a Mr. Tommy Anderson. I was devastated because I didn't get to say goodbye but the cops wanted to ask me some questions on what happened they asked me if they were drunk or if they were on drugs and I said no and then they asked if they were jealous ex's and got jealous of seeing me and Tommy together. I of course said no but they didn't believe me. I wish I would have told them exactly what had happened but I listened to Pauly. Since then I haven't been the same."

Brian looked at his sister and knew she was right. She wasn't the same girl she was when he had left. She grew up and looked kind of dead inside. He said, "Do you still talk to your boys?"

Bella smiled softly and said, "Yeah I visit them 3 times a week. But I never visit them on this day, I always seem to want to end my life on this anniversary. Last year Miles was the one to save me and this year it was you. I lost my family because of Tommy and I lost myself because of him as well."

"What do you mean you lost yourself?" Brian asked.

"When the boys were around I was the happy go lucky girl. Everyone wanted to be around and just hang with me but after that night I turned into this cold hearted bitch to everyone. I had to pretend like everything was okay and that I was fine. I had to lie to everyone about what happened the night of the party. After lying to those people for so long I started to believe my own lie. I started to believe that I was fine and that nothing was wrong with me.

Brian hugged his sister and said, "Nothing is wrong with you Isabella. To m you're the still the same warm hearted girl you used to be."

Bella chuckled and said, "damn I'm that good of an actress. I've been acting like this sweet and nice girl to you, Dom, the rest of the team, Meghan, and Christian. I can't lie to myself anymore, I don't want to. I want my boys back and I know that isn't going to happen and I know that I wont go back to normal either. I'm damaged goods now, all I can do is lie that's what I'm good at."

Brian was about to say something when Bella wormed herself out of his arms and got up and left him there on the beach alone. 


	10. What The Hell

Chapter Ten: What The Hell

Once Bella got back into the penthouse Miles and Meghan had run up to her and hugged her to death.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking?" Miles said.

"Miles what day is it today?" Bella asked.

"Its-" Realization dawned on him and Miles didn't continue what he was saying he just put his head down.

"Yeah its that day Miles." Bella said.

"What day?" Meghan asked.

"You don't need to know Megs. Just leave it alone." Bella said looking straight into her sister's eyes.

"Bella you're my sister, I deserve to know what's going on with you." Meghan said in a determined voice.

"Trust me Meghan you do NOT want to know this side of me so if I were you I'd let this go and just go back to your room and continue whatever it was you were doing when Brian called you asking about me." Bella said in a minor menacing way.

Meghan just nodded at her sister and walked back to her room.

"What happened this time Bells?" Miles asked.

"Come on let's go to my room. I don't want Meghan to eavesdrop on our conversation because I'm pretty sure she's at her door trying to listen right now." Bella said.

Miles followed Bella into her room and sat on her bed and waited for her to start talking.

"Well as you know what today is I don't really have to go into detail about that. Anyways I don't know exactly what happened because I just didn't think about it, I just saw myself in the mirror and didn't like what I saw. So I just started singing and one thing led to another my guitar came out I saw the bottle of Jack you left so I took it and went down to the beach. I didn't really think about drowning myself I just ended in the water and next thing I knew Brian was there and pulling me back to shore. He made me tell him what happened. It was hard to say it because even though I had a favor from Tanner he said I couldn't use that favor to get my boys out which sucked cause you know I love them like I love my own family and you." Bella said.

"I know Bells I know. Come here." Miles said and opened his arms so Bella could cuddle into him.


End file.
